Harry Potter and the Final Quest
by Cailin halainn
Summary: The trios last year, but will they go back to Hogwarts?


Disclaimer: All characters are JK Rowlings, Im just playing with them

**Dursleys again**

As the sun set on 4 Privet Drive a snowy owl was heard to hoot very quietly. It was more a hoot of sorrow than anything else. It wrenched at the soul of the small women keeping watch outside the house. The woman had made a promise to herself at the funeral only two short days ago that she would not let the young man suffer again in the way he had suffered the summer before. This time she would do everything in her power to help him grieve properly.

Harry jumped slightly at the tapping on his window, he drew his wand and slowly mad his way to the window, only opening it when he saw the familiar pink hair of Tonks.

'Wotcher Harry,' the witch said seeing him.

Harry's quick thinking posed the question 'How am I supposed to know that you are really Tonks?'

'Good Question Harry, well how about you ask me a question that I would only know?'

Tonks suggested, happy to know that he was taking the threat against himself seriously.

'Ok, what was Lupin's nickname in school?' Harry asked quickly.

'That ones easy…. Moony.' Answered the smiling witch.

'Right you are' Harry smiled slightly helping the witch of her broom and into his room through the window. He took note that although Tonks seemed sad she was much more like her usual self than she had been all year when he met her in the school.

Tonks noticed Harry sizing her up and smiled knowing what he was thinking.

'Harry first of all I want to apologise for not being there for you last year after Sirius. I'm so sorry but I was so wrapped up in my grief I failed to see anyone else's.'

Harry looked at the witch and noticed the deep sorrow in her eyes, he began to realise that he wasn't the only one who made the mistake of pushing people away when he needed them the most. He smiled at Tonks and knew how much it had taken her to come here to talk about Sirius.

'It's all right Tonks, I understand what you were going through and I don't blame you. These things happen. I know now that Sirius died in the way he wanted… as part of the fight.'

'Harry I know you might not want to talk about it yet but you have to know I'm here for you if you want to talk about Dumbledore passing. I know he was like the grandfather you never met and I know you meant the world to him.'

Harry could feel tears start at his eyes, he still didn't want to believe that Dumbledore was dead. It scared him to think that he was on his own from here on in. He no longer had the guidance or wisdom of the headmaster to help him through everything. The decisions were all his own now. He felt the warmth of Tonks' arm going around him, pulling him tight as everything that had happened in the last few weeks caught up with him, and he broke down in tears. He stayed like that for the best part of an hour and when the tears began to subside, Tonks pulled away slightly giving him a tissue to wipe his face with.

'Thanks Tonks, I hate to admit it but I needed that.'

Tonks smiled at him and gave him another hug 'You need to be able to release that sort of thing or you will burst. Harry if you need anyone I'm only a second away, just send an owl. I have to go now, duty calls and all that but don't worry someone will be hear in the next two or three days to see you.'

With those parting words Tonks flew out the window and Harry fell into a fruitless sleep.

It was the next day when Harry awoke that he noticed three owls at the end of his bed waiting patiently for him to wake up. The first one he noticed was Pig, Ron's owl, who was hopping from one foot to the other impatiently and looking quite annoyed that he had to wait. Harry sat up and put his glasses on, pulling Pig to himself he noticed Ron's untidy scrawl the piece of parchment. Opening it, he read:

_Hi Harry,_

_Just to let you know that when I said that I would be there for you at the end of the year I meant it. I will be arriving at the Dursleys tonight and won't be leaving till you are. Not sure bout Hermione but I think she probably has the same idea. Your not going through this alone mate._

_See you tonight……_

_Ron_

Harry laughed at the note imagining Mrs Weasley's face when she had found out what Ron was planning to do. He wrote a quick reply telling Ron he would be here and after fastening it to pig threw the little owl out the window. The next owl to get Harry's attention was a large tawny owl he didn't recognise, he untied the note and the owl stood patiently waiting for a reply. Harry realised it was Hermione's neat writing on this parchment.

_Harry,_

_Hope you are holding up ok. This is just a quick note to tell you I will be arriving at your house at around half 8 this evening and that plan to do what ever has to be done by your side. Let me know if the time is ok._

_See you this evening_

_Love_

_Hermione_

Harry smiled at the knowledge that what ever happened his friends would be there beside him, however he knew that when it came down to the final battle it would be him and him alone that would face Voldemort. Harry then turned his attention to the other two owls, one he knew as an owl that the school used and decided to tackle that one first.

After untying the note the owl flew off. Harry opened the note to see Professor McGonagall's scrawl.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_This is to allow students and Parents alike know that Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry shall be reopening as usual on September first. There shall be extra security on the train and the School shall have many more wards and protections around it._

_The school shall be opening with myself, Professor McGonagall as acting Headmistress until more has been decided. I hope to see each of ye back in classes in September. Feel free to owl me with any questions at all._

_Book lists shall follow in early July,_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Professor M.McGonagall_

Harry smiled sadly at this knowing that he would not be returning to school this year, with Dumbledore gone Harry knew he had to fulfil his destiny. It was time. He also dreaded the time when Mrs. Weasley found out, knowing she would do everything in her power to stop them from leaving but he knew this was what he had to do and he decided that tonight would be the time to make a plan with his best friends. Harry then turned his attention to the last owl and it hooted in reply. He took the letter from the owl and blanched when he saw the official Ministry letterhead.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_This is to inform you of the date of your apparating exam. It shall take place at 11am on the 2nd of July. If you will be unable to attend this, please let us know by return of owl._

_Looking forward to seeing you,_

_Mr. Scrigmeour_

_Minister for Magic_

Harry smiled grimly at the last letter, although looking forward to taking his test, Harry was not looking forward to meeting the Minister again. The man just did not impress Harry, infact Harry had a great dislike for the man. Putting the thought of meeting the man out of his head Harry concentrated on the growing excitement of having his friends stay in the house. Looking around his room Harry knew he better start clearing his room up a bit. Donning some old clothes Harry began throwing things into his trunk and stuffing dirty clothes into his basket, after about an hour Harry looked around his room and pronounced it habitable. All that was left to do now was to inform the Dursleys of his impending visitors. Not relishing the thought Harry began the trek downstairs.

'Aunt Petunia' Harry began standing at the kitchen door.

'What do you wasn't boy?' she asked looking warily at him

'Just to let you know that two of my friends will be arriving tonight and will be staying until my birthday. They will be no trouble and we shall be spending our time in my room.' Harry said quickly not wanting to look at her.

'WHAT?' Petunia screamed, 'More of those freaks in my home. I don't think so, not happening.'

'I'm sorry Aunt Petunia but you don't have a choice,' Harry informed her turning his back and leaving the kitchen.

The rest of Harry's day passed quite uneventfully, his relations were ignoring him and Harry was not complaining. At about 8 that evening Harry heard a knock at the door, running to answer it he saw Ron at his front door. Letting Ron in there was a slight manly awkward hug and Harry helped Ron put all his stuff upstairs in the room.

'This room is pretty small mate, how we going to fit us all in?' asked Ron puzzled.

Harry grinned at the question 'Well Hermione is the brains of the operation so let's leave it up to her. She is of age is she not?'

Ron smiled at his answer and wondered again, when he was again going to see the tremendous witch whom he had begun to see in such a different light in the past year.

'Hermione should be here in the next 10 or 15 mins I would think,' Harry informed Ron as if reading his thoughts. Ron smiled at this piece of information.

Just as the young men had been finished sorting out Ron's luggage there was a knock on the front door once again however not being fast enough they heard Petunia answer the door.

'And who are you?' asked Petunia in shock at the very normal and very muggle girl who stood at the front door.

'Hello,' answered Hermione offering her hand to petunia 'my name is Hermione and I'm a friend of Harry's I believe I will be staying here for a few weeks until Harry's birthday.'

Petunia, shocked at both the normalcy and the cheek of Harry's friend, stood aside, and let the young woman by. As soon as the two young men on the stairs saw, Hermione she was wrapped up in a bear hug by Harry and then when he finished Ron picked her up and swung her around. Hermione could do nothing but laugh but she understood their happiness at spending time together after all that had happened that year. Losing Dumbledore had touched them all and made them all realise how much they meant to each other.

'So, where am I sleeping?' Asked Hermione.

'Ron stifled a giggle as Harry looked quite strange answering 'well that depends.'

'Depends on what?' Hermione questioned suspiciously.

On entering the room, Hermione realised what they meant. She looked around the tiny room, which had difficulty holding one person, never mind three. Taking her surroundings in Hermione quickly decided to magically enhance the room making it three times the size leaving enough room for three single beds and the three trunks. Harry and Ron both made appreciative sounds, delighted with what Hermione had done. The three young people then all took positions on Harry's bed and began to catch up on all that had happened to them since they had been separated. It was almost three in the morning when they had finally exhausted themselves falling into a heavy sleep.

Harry had the best time he had ever spent while in the Dursleys presence that summer with the Dursleys realising they now had two of age wizards in the house and staying as far away from the trio as possible. This suited the three young people down to the ground. Between the three of them they laughed, cried, and slowly came to terms with Dumbledore's death however, they tried to spend as little time looking ahead to the upcoming battles as possible. Only once or twice making passing remark to the future. More than happy to live in the now.

The week before Harry's birthday Tonks paid them a visit reminding them that as soon as Harry turned 17 Voldemort would be able to find him and therefore they had to make plans on what would happen next. It was decided that the evening before Harry turned 17 he would go straight to the burrow, spend the night there and then go into hiding until school began, however Harry was not happy with this decision and argued with Tonks. However he was fighting a losing battle and finally gave in. When Tonks had left he informed his friends that he had plans of his own.


End file.
